


cry little sister

by Anonymous



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Breeding, Brother/Sister Incest, Don't Judge Me, Don't Read This, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Impregnation, Incest, Marking, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pregnancy, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Smut, Vaginal Sex, me writing out my gross incest pregnancy fantasy, this is so fucked up and i am sorry, with characters played by hot actors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28862727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It had been long enough, and Margot was tired of waiting.
Relationships: Margot Verger & Mason Verger, Margot Verger/Mason Verger
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Yes this is a fic about Margot and Mason having sex, which results in a pregnancy. Yes, I know that in canon Mason is abusive and awful in every way, and that Margot is a lesbian who hates him. No, I do not condone incest or abuse in real life. I just have a huge secret soft spot for this pairing, partially due to my own abuse and later my own sexual assault and ensuing pregnancy scare in the past. This is a weird combination of my dealing with that, and indulging my kinks. I don't know. Just don't hate me for writing this. Don't read it if you think it will upset or trigger you please. The last thing I want is to cause anybody any harm by writing this. Thank you, and enjoy. WARNING: This fic contains pregnancy, abuse, incest, blood, and manipulation.

It had been long enough, and Margot was tired of waiting. She had tried every other method of escaping Mason, save for killing him, but so far nothing had worked. As for just outright killing him, that would not work either. It would leave her with nothing. No home, no money, no resources to support herself. 

It was time for her last resort.

Typically, the omega would be taking her heat suppressants tonight, like she had every night since the age of 13. However, this time would be different. She had a plan to secure her freedom and the Verger fortune in one fell swoop, and maybe even prevent her brother’s wrath for a while as well.

* * *

A few days passed, with Margot noticing little difference, except that her alpha twin seemed even more interested in what she was doing than usual. However, he had shown no sign that he was aware of his own change in behavior, which was important for her plan.

However, when she woke up on the third day, she knew her heat had kicked in, even if only just. She felt warm all over, and slick between her thighs. She went to the bathroom that adjoined her bedroom, and looked in the mirror. Her face and chest were flushed, and her eyes were dark, pupils wider than usual.  _ This is going to be my first real heat, and if I’m lucky, my only one for a while. Might as well enjoy it as best I can.  _

The hours passed, and Margot grew more and more desperate. Try as she might, she was unable to get herself off with her myriad of toys. She was wet to the middle of her thighs now, her body covered in sweat, and eyes wild. The omega had known that her brother would be gone most of the day on business, but that he should be home shortly. She decided to go to his room to wait for him.

* * *

When Mason Verger returned to his corner of the estate, the first thing he noticed was a peculiar scent. It was earthy, yet oddly sweet at the same time. He shrugged it off at first, continuing to his room. He was very tired after a long day of discussing animal husbandry with the other business owners. However, he soon realized that the scent was only getting stronger as he got closer to his room. 

He decided to just bite the bullet and enter the bedroom, only to be utterly shocked at the sight that greeted him.

Margot lay naked on his huge bed, a haphazard nest of his blankets and dirty clothes strewn around her. She writhed and whimpered, pitifully.

“...Margot?” He asked cautiously. He had felt a myriad of emotions toward his sister in their years together, but never anything like this. He felt almost timid now, even with blood rushing to his cock.

The omega’s eyes snapped open, blue fire in her irises. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in his alpha scent.

“Mason, please...Please touch me!” She cried, tears emerging into her eyes, as she got up off his bed and moved over to him. She had been trying to cum for the past several hours, to no avail. She felt as though she would die if she didn’t get off soon, and while she typically leaned more toward women, she was so desperate that, in the moment, her twin’s alpha scent was the most arousing thing she had ever been exposed to.

Mason was taken aback by his sister’s plea. Of course, he found her attractive (especially as she began rubbing him through his pants and laying harsh bites on his exposed neck), he always had, but what had brought this on?  _ Isn’t she on suppressants? Did they fail somehow? She wouldn’t just skip them on purpose. Especially not around me. _

The blonde man could no longer resist, and moved a hand down to touch his twin’s breast, causing her to let out a short cry of relieved pleasure, deciding not to think about the logistics of the situation and just focus on his brilliant luck.

As soon as he touched her, Margot felt even more slick drip out of her, and was more relieved than she could ever remember feeling before.  _ Yes, please don’t stop touching me! Don’t ever stop touching me! Fuck me, and make me yours, Brother! _

Mason grinned at her noises, and momentarily stepped away from her, beginning to undress.

“So, what brought this on? I thought you couldn’t stand me. Now you want my knot. I’ve never seen you like this before, Dear Sister,” he teased as he stepped out of his pants and underwear.

“I’m in  _ heat, _ what do you expect from me? I have been trying to cum all day, with no luck. I need you. Please don’t make me wait any longer,” the brunette said, staring hungrily at her brother’s cock as he gave it a few strokes. 

Mason gave a surprisingly gentle smile then, and Margot wasn’t sure what to make of it. However, she didn’t have long to deliberate, as he began moving toward her, and backed her up toward the bed, until she fell back onto the nest of clothes and blankets she had made in her desperate hunt for things that reminded her of a familiar alpha. 

The alpha climbed on top of her, and reached one hand to pinch at her nipples, causing her to arch her back and whine loudly. He quickly moved on to her cunt and began rubbing her clit lightly, not enough to get her off, but enough to rile her up even more than she already was. 

“Don’t tease,” she growled. “I’m already wet enough.”

“As you wish, Sister,” Mason murmured. “But be careful what you ask for.”

With that, the blonde gripped his cock and slowly began to slide it into his twin’s cunt. Both of them let out moans at the feeling. Margot wrapped her legs around him almost as soon as he was fully inside her. She was  _ full.  _ She could feel the bulge of his knot against, but not yet inside of her and bucked her hips.

“ _ Please! Fuck me, Mason, please! I’m so wet, I need it!” _ She heard herself say desperately, and was relieved when he complied, and began moving his hips back and forth, sliding out of her, before ramming back in. 

Mason, for his part, was in Heaven. He had always wanted this. To fuck Margot and have her enjoy it. He reached a hand down to rub at her clit, as she continued to let out little moans and cries with each thrust.

“Oh,  _ yes _ , right there!” Margot cried as she felt his thumb on her clit. She moved against him, grinding against the pressure on her clit, and trying to hit her g-spot against his cock as he thrusted in and out of her, panting and grunting as he did so.

“Fuck, you’re soaked, Margot! You’re so fucking hot,” he gasped out as he felt her cunt clenching on him.

“Please, Brother, cum inside me! I want it!” Margot said. She was close, and she knew he was as well. 

At that, Mason groaned and began pounding even harder into her, trying to push his knot inside his twin. After several almost painfully hard thrusts, Margot felt his knot pop inside of her. Bigger than she had expected, she gasped for air momentarily, before sinking her teeth into his neck to muffle a sound that was nearly a scream as she came. 

The alpha grunted and gave a few more thrusts until cuming with a loud moan. As she felt the hot liquid begin to squirt inside her, Margot loosened her teeth and moved to lay her head back. She tasted blood, and saw a smear of it on her brother’s neck. Both twins panted as they looked into each other’s eyes.

Mason slowly moved to kiss her deeply. Margot sighed through her nose, and kissed him back. It seemed like the kind thing to do.

Mason broke the kiss after a moment, and laid his head on her chest. The brunette ran a hand through his blonde curls.

“Margot...I love you,” came the quiet voice of her twin.

“...I love you too,” she said, and finally, she meant it. 


	2. Epoch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Was this all he wanted all along? For her to love him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy y'all. Welcome back to cry little sister! WARNING: This chapter contains incest, references to abuse, pregnancy, and talk of abortion. Hope y'all enjoy.

Margot waits three weeks after her heat to take a pregnancy test. During this time, she realizes something; Mason can be incredibly caring when he wants to be. Ever since that fateful night when she convinced him to join her in bed, he’s been the picture of a loving partner. Bringing her meals, pressing kisses to her cheeks and lips, giving her gentle smiles, genuinely being interested in what she has to say, and all of it without the abuse he would have previously inflicted on her. Was this all he wanted all along? For her to love him?

Margot buys the most top-of-the-line test she can find at the local pharmacy, and brings it with her into the bathroom. She emerges a few moments later, trembling with shock.  _ It worked. I’m pregnant.  _

The strange thing is, she isn’t sure how to feel. Surely there will be the problem of telling Mason, and keeping the child healthy. However, while her plan had started out as a means to free herself from her brother, but now she isn’t so sure. She would have to play this new Mason by ear to see where their relationship would fall. Maybe she wouldn’t have to kill him after all. It would certainly be a relief not to have to.

* * *

That night at dinner she decides to announce to her twin the news. She takes a shuddering breath, and sets down her glass of water.

“Mason...I have something to tell you…” She murmurs, anxiety filling her.  _ What if he hates me again for this? _

He looks at her, curiosity gleaming in his blue eyes. Mason doesn’t want anything to come in the way of their new happiness, so he prays internally that his sister’s announcement won’t have any negative impact on them.

“I’m pregnant,” She manages, shakily, looking into his eyes, her own beginning to water with nervousness.

Mason’s face registers shock for a moment.  _ How did this happen? No, that’s a stupid question, we both know  _ how  _ this happened. But...What do we do now?  _ His next words greatly surprise his sister.

“I’m so sorry.”

“What?” The brunette says. Out of all possible responses (hitting her, mocking her, demanding she get rid of it immediately), she hadn’t expected  _ that _ .

“I should have used protection during your heat. Or better yet, not had sex with you at all. It’s not like you were in your right mind enough to care about protection after all. I’m sorry. What do you want to do?” Mason looks genuinely sorry, for once in his life, she notices.

Margot pauses momentarily, before giving her answer. “I want to keep it...Mason, I knew this was a possibility. And this way, we finally get our Verger heir. It’s perfect, in a way.” By the end of it, she’s smiling softly, all her worries abandoned for now.

The alpha looks deeply into his omega’s (for she is  _ his omega  _ now, and him  _ her alpha _ ) eyes, and suddenly feels happier than he ever has in his life. He stands up from his spot at the head of the table, and moves over to his sister, bending down and sweeping her into an embrace, pressing a kiss to her lipstick-red mouth. 

“Thank you,” he whispers.

* * *

That night, the two of them sleep in the same bed, in Mason’s room. He cannot stop touching her belly, even though there’s nothing yet, not even the slightest bump, to feel. She knows he’s just being an attentive father, and the thought pleases her.  _ Hopefully he’ll be a better father than our own was.  _

Molson Verger had been a monster, hurting both his children immeasurably. Unfortunately his cruelty had seemed to have rubbed off on Mason before. But his behavior was so kind now, surely he wouldn’t turn out like Molson, right?

Margot shook her head.  _ No use worrying about that now. I’m exhausted.  _ With that thought in mind, she went to Mason’s bathroom to get ready for bed. As she used the toilet and brushed her teeth, she wondered what kind of person her child would be. It would probably be an alpha or omega, since that’s what its parents were, but there was always a slim chance at the twins having a beta for a child. She imagined a small baby with blue eyes and dark hair nestled against her chest, and smiled. 

Mason lay in bed, staring at the ceiling and sharing some of the same thoughts as his omega twin. What would their child be like? Would they care for animals like Margot, or would they be more interested in the business side of things like him? He would simply have to wait.  _ I’ll love them no matter what. I won’t be what our father was. _


End file.
